undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-33170295-20200107164313/@comment-33883848-20200116213433
"Yes, and the fact that they allow themselves to be ruled by fear is why Chara hates them. And thinks they should die. And thinks that Asriel will agree with them on this topic." Again, they knew that Asriel was compassionate. There's no way for him to kill knowing that humans are ruled by fear. "It's a guess, a hope. Chara hoped Asriel would go along with them after seeing the attack." Any evidences? "Which is exactly WHAT Chara wanted him to think!" Yes, so even Asriel believed this so why wouldnt we? Why should we believe that they intentionally tried to put in danger while killing 6 humans would be enough for the village to attack? "Second, it's hard to win trust. Chara had Asriel's trust, so they used that. Instead of spending time building up trust with some other slightly less pacifist monster." Man, listen. Destroying humanity is SOMETHING. You cant just choose the first random monster as a partner and hope that they would follow this plan. "It's not like they could put out flyers saying "Recruiting monster to host human SOUL and eliminate humanity, call 1-800-55CHARA"." Or they could try to find a better partner by simply interacting with monsters? "Because if they disclosed it, Asriel wouldn't agree. Asriel only barely agreed to kill six humans." Which means that they did not trust him and so that they wouldnt choose him if they really planned humanity's destruction "So they tricked him. And showed him humanity's worst." Proofs? "He was made to wield the SOULs because he was neither human nor monster, and could thus absorb both types. He wasn't designed precisely; if he was, Alphys would know his powers and he wouldn't get away." And what suggest that Alphys doenst know? And wield means to "control" . "But, Frisk's SOUL calls out to the others to get them to rebel. And they rebel only when they are called to, and never in the Asriel fight." Again, that doesnt prove that the red soul is the only that can take over the body as it wasnt absorbed by Flowey. Also this is a forced corelation. "Fair. Maybe this wasn't thought out completely by Chara." Yet they planned anything else, the villagers reaction, that the control between them and Asriel would be split etc...I love logic too "This is not a rebuttal." So a little child would comvince 6 humans to kill their familis and race? "There is evidence. It's called "evolution doesn't create a special species of flower then contain it to one flowerbed in one village". Life finds a way. The flowers should be elsewhere. They MUST be elsewhere. Chara came from that village. They specifically asked to see the flowers from their village. Because their village was where the humans were. It's implied that the whole flowers thing was a ruse the whole time, an excuse to go to the village and kill six humans (or more). Ask that to Toriel who actually buried Chara"s body while their soul wasnt in it anymore." If they were elsewhere, why didnt Asriel find it suspicuous that Chara specifically wanted to carry this in the village? Also, i didnt say that they werent anywhere else, just not near the village or the mountain. Chara is from this village so if anything they knew that they grew here. "Chasriel could have buried it later." Nedless efforts and i dont think that you can point things like that since otherwise the whole narrative wouldnt happen. Do you even know how stories work? "Uh. What again?" I meant,if there were golden flowers before they came in the village, Asriel would see them and found it suspicious that Chara specifically wanted go carry it in their village "At least partially. They didn't object when you started mowing down Froggits. Before you had the LV." Guidance. "No, set it down and come back to it after completing The Mission. They have six humans to kill, the body can wait. Especially since their SOUL is just fine." Because othewise, the events won't happen. It narrative function was to start the events, it wasnt important ny itself